Libra, The Celestial Sage
by UNR3ALSlopadelli
Summary: What happens when a chance encounter turns to the familial bond a certain blond was craving for all his life. Only time will tell if this will change the shinobi world completely. On a side note, who am I? I do not own Naruto, only the OC.


I do not own Naruto. OCs are mine.

Libra, The Silver Haze

The moon was high in the sky and it shone a brilliant glow of white, blue and silver; which is further accented by the countless stars that paint the pitch blackness of the night. The wind blew a gentle breeze that swept through the terrain and into a forest. Flowers that have bloomed already had their petals and irises become iridescent as the wind continued its sail. The dirt covered trail would let its loose grains of sand rock back and forth as if they were preforming their own intricate dance. The longer anyone viewed this scenery, the more peaceful and relaxed a person became. Thus it was a blindside shock that panicked footsteps raced through the tranquil setting as if going any slower would become their decent six feet under. To be fair though, that may end up happening.

'Keep moving. Gotta. Keep. Moving.' These thoughts repeated as if a sacred mantra would grant its caster a sense of endless hope and a light at the end of the tunnel. Step after step, muscles constricting and expanding, adrenaline well beyond overdrive, and a will to see another rising sun kept the bearer of these thoughts from a dirt covered trail to a deeper and uncharted part of the forest.

Once the canopy of trees gave way for the moonlight to strike the figure, the silhouette became more detailed. A young man no older than sixteen, hair that transitions from eerie black from the roots to silver borderline platinum tips reach his lower back. A face that has been unmarred revealed the most neutral of grays for eye color, though with frantic glances left, right, front and rear, its hard to tell how grey they really are. A lean body type, one that showed it appreciated exercising routines, has been marked with endless tendrils of blood and sweat was the only indication that whatever this boy was running from, would not leave until the job is done.

'How much longer will they keep this up? Its been a six months for goodness sake!' As if by tempting fate by merely completing that thought, several kunai and shuriken graze his left arm and right leg. Needle like pain shot through his body's nervous system and, in a brief moment of weakness, his knees buckled and he tumbled and rolled down a conveniently placed steep hill. Needless to say by the end of it, his body would not be responding to any stimuli his brain would try to send out.

Not even two second passed and a group of individuals appear as if materializing from nothing, looking down on his prone form with predatorial grins.

"Well well well. What do we have the pleasure of capturing tonight?" One of the individuals asked sarcastically as if this was a one night affair. As the person walked closer, it revealed them to be that of a male going to his early thirties. His body built like that of a tank with scars and erroneously healed skin and limbs respectively. Not far from his stride, however, showcased the remaining members of this motley crew. The next to step forward was yet another male though this one was more lean and not as heavily scared as his companion, though the resemblance is uncanny; if you were to take into account his missing eye. After him was a woman who walked past both men and slowly bent down to the still conscious form of the young man.

"Its good to finally catch you, _Little Star_." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, like that of an elixir that promised both insufferable pain and instant death. As she turned his body so that he can finally gaze upon her _heavenly_ body, her amber eyes burned his neutral grey until she leaned away to relay orders to her crew.

"Bring me the poison and the syringe. I want him to feel every last drop of pain and suffering before he finally croaks." As she said this, oddly enough, her eyes changed from burnt amber to charcoal black and back again to show how much she wanted to let the little bastard know the tortures of a month long chase.

As his body finally registered the signals his brain has been sending for last minute or two, his panic skyrocketed nearly ten fold when one eye withdrew the syringe and gave it to his apparent leader. She turned with so much practiced poise, it was as if she did not harbor any ill intent to him. However, the atmosphere that surrounded her and her pitch black eyes told him he was not going to forget what will come for the rest of his lifetime.

"I will admit, you were fun to chase for so long, brat. But, be that as it may, I have a job to do and a very _long_ bone to pick with you so, be a good _Little Star_ and sit still for me and try to scream as fight back as much as you can because I want to savor your futile attempts at keeping your sanity." She said this with a voice that promised hell as his personal heaven and a laughter so unattractive that is sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard.

Once the syringe pricked his skin and attached to his vein, his surroundings and perceptions morphed and became that akin to a fever dream. Sad part is, however, is that he is still painfully aware of what his body is feeling.

"Hmm, it seems that the poison has taken effect quite well. Now that is something I will never get tired of. Like your screams of agony and suffering while you are in our care, _Little Star_." Cackled the tank. And not long after sentence finished did they descend upon his form, slowly but surely ingraining their faces and expressions, as well as their _methods of enjoyment_ into the recesses of his mind till he lost consciousness.

**4 Months Later**

The sun shone bright during midsummer's heat in a nearby village. People were walking about, minding their own business by either shopping for groceries, entertaining their children at the park, or simply taking a stroll through the crowded streets of Konoha. Not far past the village gates, however, were a group of kids with an adult taking part in a _survival training exercise_.

The newly formed Team 7 consisting of a blond hair, blue eyed Naruto Uzumaki, a raven haired, black eyed Sasuke Uchiha, and a pink( no seriously, PINK) hair, green eyed Sakura Haruno were waiting for their eternally damned sensei known as Kakashi Hatake. It has been several hours since the assigned time of his arrival and they are not enjoying their time waiting for their cyclops of a teacher to show up.

"He is late again! What the hell is he even doing! Why did we show up so early in the morning when we saw him get to us later YESTERDAY!" Naruto basically bellowed out of pure frustration for disturbing his ramen filled wonderland of a dream. Normally, his whiskered face would just hurry up catch some last minute sleep, but not today since he was a bundle of energy over finally becoming a genin and now have to somehow show his tardy sensei that he will keep his rank and achieve more till he obtained the famed Hokage status he dreamed as a child.

Not far from him, though, Sasuke decided to add in his two cents to the mix by adding his sacred Uchiha catchphrase-"Hn." Hell, even Sakura, albeit more restrained than Naruto but less composed as Sasuke, whole heartedly agreed with the blond, and boy did that leave a sour taste in her mouth. She decided to think that it was more of Sasuke gracing her with his voice as to not think to much on that little fact.

Add another thirty minutes and the most unholy man of the hour finally showed up, with all his poof and spinning leaves for added flare. "Hello kiddies, did you wait long?" Kakashi asked in a voice that sounded suspiciously like he new exactly what happened and did not regret a damn thing.

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" Both Naruto and Sakura screeched at him, trying to ensure to at least rupture his eardrums for his tardiness. Sasuke, instead of voicing his vehement rage like the other two, just glared bloody murder at him and swore that if he did not pass this training exercise, then he would hunt down the cyclops and kill him in his sleep.

"Mah, Mah. At least everyone is up and alert to take my little genin test, so lets get to it then, shall we." Kakashi said as he brushed of Sasuke's failed attempt to intimidate him and completely ignore the moving orange monstrosity and the Pink Banshee's voices like they were just whispers in the wind. (Let's be real here, its Kakashi F###ing Hatake. It's his bread and butter to do this. Look at what he does with Gai for example.)

As Kakashi explained what the survival exercise will consist of, the temporary genins finally understood why he told them not to eat breakfast that morning. They could swear they saw pure smugness and glee when he eye smiled at their grumbling stomachs.

"Oh! One more thing. Do try to come at me with the intent to kill, because if you don't, well..." Not much more needed to be said. The message was loud and clear for the three of them. They were not going to fail and they were NOT going to go back to the academy. "Now then, ready. Go." Right as the word escaped his lips, the three genins dashed away to hide.

'Well I'll be. They hide themselves well for genin. Sakura is over there, so she'll be either my first or second tor-victim of isolation. Sasuke is hiding there on the trees, probably thinking of how to get me when I drop my guard. Not bad, but I should teach him to be more discreet about it. Oh well, not like this team will succeed anyway. Now, where is Naruto? Haven't seen him so that's good he may have potential ye- never-mind. He's right here in front of me. Welp, I told Lord Hokage that I am not suitable for this, so might as well get this over with.' Kakashi thought as he bounced around some ideas in his head as to how to handle the orange moving abomination in front of him.

"You know you're supposed to be hiding from me right?" 'Not like wearing orange like that will do much anyway.' Kakashi did a once over when he inquired. Naruto on the other hand crossed him fingers in the shape of a cross and created five clones. "Then how am I gonna get a bell from you, sensei? Imma beat you and get a bell and then become Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Naturo then charged in, kunai at the ready along with his five clones splitting up to surround Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly and reached into his pouch on his hip. Naruto, the original, glanced to where his hand was travelling and pondered what he would take out. What he didn't expect though was a small little orange book that seemingly looked familiar to the one the Hokage would take out when he thought no one was looking. Once that thought crossed his mind, Naruto's anger snapped and charged in, surpassing his clones that were closer than he was in a near instant. Kakashi for his part, albeit a bit caught off guard, began reading his book like this was a stroll through the park. Not a second later, Naruto struck him with the kunai right where his heart is. He then began to reach for the bell when all of a sudden, Kakashi poofed, as did his five clones. Naruto stood stock still, not even reacting to Kakashi that was crouched behind him with a Ram seal at the ready.

"Don't let the enemy get behind you so easily, Naruto." Not long after he uttered those words of advice, his fingers traveled to Naruto's rear, hitting where the sun don't shine. This caused Naruto to react and scream in pain as he flew in the air towards the blue pond in the clearing, although it had a streak of red that seemed out of place when he thought about it. The thought moved to the back though as his body reached the water. He is grateful though that the water was cool so it can calm the nerve endings that have been abused with that attack. Since his mind was not occupied with the horrible way he lost his fight, he then noticed the red streak get thicker and wider. Not long after that, his eyes widen when realization hit and he finally had a name for the red streak. Blood.

Naruto swam to the top and broke the surface of the water, finding Kakashi fighting Sasuke hand to hand. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! There's blood in the water coming up stream!" When Kakashi heard Naruto's panicking voice and registered the words, he grabbed Sasuke and held him to the point where he couldn't move. He called out Sakura as well to gather around him as Naruto got out and ran to stand attention. "Follow me and stay close. Naruto, did you see how much blood was in the water?" Naruto responded by showing him how wide the streak was. That brought Kakashi's thought to a stand still since Naruto showed that it was four fingers wide in width. Kakashi then raced off towards the stream and up once he reached it, the three genin not far behind him. Once they reached where the blood originated at, they notice a man face down floating on the surface. Kakashi fished him out and checked his pulse, it was weak and slow, but still kicking. By preforming emergency CPR, and giving Sakura instructions to get help from the village, the man began having a coughing fit. Kakashi then started cleaning his wounds with the help of Sasuke to lift his shirt to fix any that may have been on his back. What they saw though, nearly made them vomit on the site. Uneven scar tissue on his lower back and fresh wounds all over from his shoulder to his hips. As they saw this, Naruto had a few of his front and it wasn't any better. His stomach was covered with lines and what looked like a flower scar spreading from his belly button. His torso had scars that looked like stars all over and the fresh wounds seemed to be trying to connect them to form some sort of design, like a demented version of connect the dots. His coughing fit slowed to sputters as he opened his grey eyes, Naruto noticed when he saw him looking at him, almost desperate and pleading mixed with dread and lifelessness. It came to a close when he muttered a two phrases.

"Please. Help me."


End file.
